


It's Kinda Boring (Without You)

by AnotherWorld3111



Series: Wincest Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Fluff, He's like a few weeks away from his birthday though, It's the last few days of April, Lbr they've already been doing the do before anyway, M/M, Prom, Rimming, Sam is 17, So technically only a few days before his 18th birthday, Top Sam, Top Sam Winchester, so by extension so's the top sam part, tbh the bottom dean is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: Slight Canon Divergence in where Sam goes to Prom. And, you know, his brother is his (surprise) date.





	It's Kinda Boring (Without You)

**Author's Note:**

> so. again. blame kaennomai for this. and for the title. and for the way the smut turned out. and the fact that i even wrote smut in this in the first place.  
> *grins*

   Dean’s the one to take him to prom, after all, he’d promised Sam he’d drop him off didn’t he?

   And then he disappears off to - wherever. Leaving Sam alone. Outside of his current high school. Frankly, Sam would give anything to be a normal guy… any other day. But right now, standing in front of the school, lights flashing and music blasting from within, he’d give anything to be anywhere else right now—

   Except that’s a lie. Because he’d rather be back in the with Dean, headed wherever his brother is going off to until Sam texts him to come pick him up, unless he texts Dean not to expect him till the morning.

   He suddenly remembers, and can’t seem to forget how much Dean avoided his eyes at that moment.

   Right now, however, Dean isn’t here, and his friends have already spotted him. Feeling like his feet is dragging through sand, he steps forward, entering anyway albeit with severe reluctance.

   Prom is awkward. Everyone’s having fun, dancing, singing, drinking, smoking, but really, Sam can’t bring himself to have fun as well along with everyone else. Mind, he’s smiling, and he’s dancing, but if anyone knew him any better — _Dean_ — then they would see the blatantly empty look in his eyes as he awkwardly dances to the music in a way only a teenager not yet filling into an adult could.

   His eyes are glued to the time. He’s actually sneaking a glance at the watch on the wrist of a dude beside him, when a voice in front of him breaks his thoughts. 

   “Can I have this dance?”

   And right in front of him, replacing black for a white shirt and lighter colored jeans that still hug his ass just right, color coordinating perfectly with Sam, is his big brother. A hand extends, signature playful smirk in place, heat darkening his eyes.

   Sam’s throat goes dry. For the briefest second, the world around him disappears. And then, like a hammer slamming the nail, sound floods back in with an eruption. He suddenly remembers his friends shoving at him, now unmoving as they silently gawk at Dean.

   Grinning, his smile practically splitting in his face and, for the first time the entire night, reaching his eyes, Sam grabs on to Dean’s hand. 

   “Hell, yes.”

   They dance. They drink the spiked punch. They avoid the rest of the people that are going a bit harder with the drugs that have been snuck in. And time seems to simultaneously drag and fly, with Dean’s hands in his hips, and hands, and back, and shoulders, and practically anywhere and everywhere Dean can get his hands on Sam, not once letting go. Sam can’t bring himself to mind.

   And when people finally start to leave, crew members coming in to do their work, Dean’s grin swiftly grows mischievous, from where it had previously been soft, content, and completely centered on Sam. It still is that - solely for Sam - but now his eyes are regaining a darker twinkle, and he lets go of Sam’s sides to grab onto his hands, speed walking them out of the school. Sam lets his brother take lead even though he personally can’t remember the last time Dean must have actually stepped foot in here before. If he even did, that is. 

   And when Dean pushes him into the backseat of the Impala, parked in the furthest corner of the parking lot? Sam’s own grin starts to get a lot more smug as well.

   He ends up under his elder brother first, Dean climbing atop him before slamming the door shut behind himself. Which he’s totally cool with, especially when Dean, lips pressing against his and barely giving Sam a moment to breathe, pulls his jeans down with nimble fingers. He kicks it off, and at Dean’s guidance, spreads his legs so that —

   Oh, god. 

   He bucks his hips, head thrown back as he lets out a long moan, hands flying up to uselessly scramble at the window as Dean swallows him down in one go. 

   Dean hums. When Sam manages to wrench his eyes open, Dean’s smirking up at him from where he’s got his red, swollen, spit-slicked lips touching the base of his cock. Groaning, he reaches down, tangling his fingers in Dean’s hair, and tugs, hips jerking when Dean abruptly sucks.

   Because he’s Dean, he’s got Sam about to blow within embarrassingly short minutes, and it’s only Sam’s harsh fingers pulling Dean off of him that keeps him from blowing his load before he’s even ready.

   With his hands on Dean’s chest, he pushes and tugs until they’re flipped. Dean is now under him, staring up at him with wide eyes, mouth glistening with saliva and Sam’s precome. Unable to resist, he bends down, licking into Dean’s mouth, kissing and sucking the taste of himself out of his brother’s mouth. He digs his hands into his brother’s hair, hips buckling and grinding until Dean’s legs fall open, letting Sam fall into his usual position between them.

   This time, Sam’s the one to catch Dean off guard, kissing him as he undoes the pants that his brother must have so obviously changed into, for Sam, and for his prom. He vaguely wonders if maybe they should have taken pictures first, before the idea is quickly sailing out of his mind, just as fast as he moves down so he’s staring at Dean’s cock. When he exhales, its a puff of hot air that lands against Dean’s shining hole. 

   Dean shivers.

   Fuck cameras. He’s not gonna need pictures to remember this moment.

   He surges forward, tasting cherry lube, but under that and more importantly, his brother. Dean shudders above him, hands a lot more gentler than Sam as he threads his fingers through Sam’s hair, legs tightening around his head. Skimming his hands over the smooth plane of skin bared to him and for him only, he digs his fingers into the meat by his ears, forcing them to widen again as Sam pushes his tongue in as deep as it can go, licking into the warm, silken muscle there, closing his eyes and inhaling his brother’s musk deeply as Dean moans.

   Saliva gathers in his mouth, and he’s quick to push it into Dean’s hole, tongue thrusting relentlessly. A hand let’s go of Dean’s hand so that a finger can stroke Dean’s perineum, and that’s all it takes for Dean to lose it, out of the blue, coming without warning. He quickly brings his other hand up to stroke Dean through his orgasm, and Dean yells, almost curling up into a ball as Sam’s hand jerks at his sensitive organ. He writhes through his orgasm, a moan getting cut off halfway through. Dean completely stops breathing, and when he finally stops spilling all over Sam’s hand and even up to his chest, Dean relaxes, falling back on the seat with a thump and a sigh, breathing in heavy gasps as he comes down from the post orgasmic high.

   Pushing himself up, Sam crawls forward until his cock is bumping against Dean’s hole. His brother doesn’t even bother to tense. If anything, his legs part further, his eyes still closed as he absently reaches up for Sam’s face, scratching at Sam’s scalp with weak fingers. Grabbing the hand, Sam presses a harsh kiss to it before he sucks in a finger along with his own, licking Dean’s come off his hand. By then, Dean finally comes online, not completely, but enough to reach down and start jerking Sam off with slow, languid movements. Half a dozen pulls in, Sam comes, all over Dean’s hole, and he’s betting some lands inside his brother as well.

   Grunting, Sam’s hips jerk one last time, and then he’s falling, landing on Dean’s chest, his brother letting out a small _oof_ at the weight. 

   A moment passes where they both just silently try to regain their breaths, before Dean starts to laugh, his legs clenching around Sam, Sam’s cock grazing against his hole. 

   “Dude. We haven’t taken off our shirts. And you’ve just landed on my come.”


End file.
